


It's Only The First Time

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby!Cole, Cute, First Time Topping, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The definition of a 'first' is loose. Some are general, and others are between a couple. In this case, it's Kai's first time fucking Cole.





	It's Only The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was commissioned by anonymous :)

“Wow,” Kai was breathless; Cole was splayed out on the bed, cheeks so red that he’d think he had a fever if not for the context. He was definitely bigger than him—tall with wide shoulders and just enough natural fat that made him soft. Kai pressed a kiss to Cole’s stomach, right above his belly button. He ran his hands over the pudge and buried his face into it happily, leaving sloppy kisses everywhere; Cole let out a laugh as he was tickled, fingers finding the pillow beside his head. 

Cole drew his bottom lip into his mouth. He looked down at Kai, eyes narrowing at him playfully. This was the first time he’d let Kai top—well, he’d suggested that Kai top, actually, and Kai had eagerly accepted. Clothes had been pulled off by careful hands. Every touch was gentle, infused with a kind of reverence that was hardly new between them. They spent so much time in danger in their normal lives that it hardly seemed right to bring that roughness into the bedroom. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Cole accused. It was a playful tease and Kai gave Cole’s thighs a squeeze. “I’m glad you agreed to this—sometimes it’s nice to lay back and be spoiled.” He stretched his arms up and reached toward the headboard. Kai placed a gentle bit to Cole’s chub and then kissed it. “No biting.” 

Kai blew a raspberry against Kai’s stomach in response. Cole let out a laugh, toes curling. Kai smoothed his hands over Cole’s stomach before kissing further downward, right against the space above his cock; Cole squirmed, only slightly, but it was enough to get Kai to grab at his hips. It was no real hold and could have easily been broken. 

“How do you expect me to give you a blowjob if you’re wiggling around?” Kai asked playfully. He nuzzled at the dark pubic hair sitting above Cole’s dick, taking in the pleasant musk. “Maybe I’ll just eat you out instead. Would help with stretching you later.” 

“If I was fucking you instead, you wouldn’t be thinking about talking shit at this point.” Cole’s eyes were still playful and Kai gave him a playful pout. “You get mouthy when you’re on top, huh? Get cocky.” He stuck his tongue out and Kai laughed at him. “You should put it to use, you know. If, uh,” he cleared his throat. “God, okay, this is a lot easier when you aren’t hanging out around my dick.”

Kai nodded. “Now you know how I feel.” He kissed to the side of Cole’s cock and his hips jumped slightly. His hands were worshipful in the way they touched him. “God, this is so much bigger from this angle.” 

“You say that every time.” 

“Doesn’t make it not true,” Kai reasoned. He spread Cole’s thighs, physically picking them up and kissing each one before setting them down on the sheets. Kai carefully took Cole’s cock into his hand and gave it a soft pump, thumb trailing behind softly to trace a vein on the side. Cole’s mouth cracked to let out a moan soft enough it could have been mistaken for a sigh. 

Kai pressed a kiss to the head and then trailed his lips over the side to trace his tongue along the sensitive underside. Cole whimpered and drew his top lip into his mouth; one of his hands went to tousle Kai’s hair and then slide into the dark brown locks. Kai flicked his eyes up, but only for a brief second. He was then dragging his mouth down, leaving sloppy kisses in his wake, drawing happy moans out of Cole. 

“Mm, your mouth is so hot. Literally.” Cole closed his eyes, tongue darting out to swipe at cracked lips. “God, of course it is though. Master of Fire and all.” He pulled his hand down so he could draw his thumb over the curve of Kai’s ear. Kai let out a soft chuckle as he licked Cole’s cock from base to tip—his other hand was searching the sheets for the lube he’d brought to bed. No one wanted to get out of bed to get it later. 

“I’m happy to let you know, that your mouth isn’t as hard as a rock. Being the Master of Earth and all.” Cole rolled his eyes, but returned his hand to Kai’s hair. “Mm, two should do it, huh?”

Cole hummed at him, eyelids becoming half mast as Kai uncapped the lube and poured some out onto his fingers. Kai looked at them for a moment, seemingly unsure. “I…okay, first time for everything.” He looked up at Cole and offered a smile. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

“I trust you with my life every day. I think I can trust you to fuck me too.” His smile reached his eyes when he spoke and Kai’s heart squeezed in his chest. “Just go a bit slow, won’t you? I have to be able to train tomorrow, or sensei will know what we’ve been up to.” 

Kai snorted. “You say that like he doesn’t already. And I say that because I know how loud I am.” He smeared some of the lube around Cole’s entrance, hoping it was warm enough. If it wasn’t, Cole showed no sign. “You know how loud you make me scream,” his voice had lowered to a whisper and Cole shook his head. “Don’t shake your head at me.”

“Try and stop me,” Cole teased. Kai popped his tongue and then carefully pushed a finger forward; Cole let out a soft gasp and his eyes fluttered softly. “Mm. That feels different.” His hips twisted slightly and were met with slight resistance from Kai’s hand. Cole was fully hard now, standing at attention just in time for Kai to take the tip into his mouth. 

Kai inched the finger in slowly, watching for any sign of distress from Cole’s face. Cole seemed utterly relaxed, chest rising and falling slowly—it hitched when Kai curled his finger upward, and then he groaned happily. Kai popped off the tip to once again sloppily kiss and lick over the cock in front of him, listening to Cole’s groans grow until he was gasping, sharp and loud. 

He waited until Cole was near-wiggling in demand, to press another finger in. He did so in time with taking Cole’s cock in his mouth and groaning around it. Cole made a stuttered, confused sound, both trying to press down onto the fingers inside him and trying to buck into the mouth that was slowly working its way down to the base of his dick. 

“ _ Kai, _ ” he groaned, twisting his fingers into Kai’s hair. Kai hummed in response, lips stretched tight around Cole’s cock and cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Fingers twisted inside Cole and then split apart, scissoring and stretching him. “I’m ready,” Cole whined out, sounding too cute to be a demand. Kai pulled himself off of Cole’s cock with a disgustingly wet noise and licked his lips. 

“You sure?” Kai asked, crooking his fingers to press them directly against Cole’s prostate. Cole tried to glare at him, but there was a silent begging in his eyes. Kai pulled his fingers out as soon as he saw it, unable to resist the look Cole was giving him. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” He pouted in time with Cole, getting them both to laugh. 

Kai took a moment to appreciate Cole’s nipples, taking them between his fingertips and rolling them softly. Cole shuddered and bucked his hips against Kai’s still clothed ones. “I’m ready means I want you to fuck me, you know,” Cole grunted. 

Kai snorted. “Does it?” He asked, tugging at Cole’s nipples again. He ground his hips down playfully, letting Cole feel how hard he was. Kai kissed Cole to quiet any further complaints he might’ve had, gobbling up his moans as they came. He was basically rutting against his thigh now, hungry for friction. 

After a minute or two, Kai decided to take pity, even though Cole wouldn’t have felt the same in the situation. As soon as Kai sat back, Cole was following him. Their kisses continued, long, slow, and hot as Kai pulled his pants off—their fingers bumped into each other as Cole tried to help, unapologetically brushing his knuckles against Kai’s bare cock as he did so. 

Hands were everywhere, now that they were both naked. Cole was touching every bit of skin he was allowed. Kai tried to divvy his attention between finding the lube (he’d dropped it in the sheets,) and playing with Cole’s chest; he had a nice set of pecs that were swollen and soft and could only be described as pillows. 

“Found it,” Kai held up the bottle triumphantly. 

“I can’t believe you lost it in the first place,” Cole replied. Kai rolled his eyes at Cole’s sass. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck to drag him down into a kiss. Kai hummed happily into the kiss and poured lube onto his fingers—probably too much, but it was better to be prepared. More lube was always better than not enough. And it wasn’t like they weren’t going to clean the sheets anyway. 

“I love how squishy you are,” Kai murmured against his mouth. He was running his non-messy hand through Cole’s hair. “You know, in a totally, you’re really fucking sexy because of it way.” Cole’s cheeks grew red and he looked away at the praise. “You know it’s true. If I didn’t have you locked down, I’d be worried about all those fanboys of yours.” 

Cole turned back to look at him. His mouth opened with something he wanted to say and then he closed them on second thought. He was then kissing Kai again, hooking his legs around Kai’s back to draw him forward; his wet cock drew along Cole’s thighs and Cole groaned. 

“Please,” he asked. Kai could feel his breath on his lips, barely a brush of panted air. Kai replied silently, grabbing his cock and lining it up against Cole’s entrance—he then paused and swore. Another dive for the sheets and he pulled out a condom. He rolled it on with a practiced efficiency and lubed it up, before settling back between Cole’s thighs. 

Cole groaned as Kai pressed into him, legs twitching. Kai ducked his head down so he could mouth at the side of Cole’s neck; he pressed a series of kisses down the side of it, trying not to buck forward. Cole was so  _ hot  _ inside. Hotter than Kai could have imagined. And he was the Master of Fire. 

“Shit,” Kai hissed, rolling his hips forward slightly. Cole’s arms went up and wrapped around Kai’s neck, holding him close. Kai kissed at his jaw and cheek, trying to soothe. “Is this what I feel like? You’re hot inside, babe.” The babe slipped out before he could stop it.

“Babe, huh?” Cole asked, tilting his head up, inviting Kai to leave more kisses there. “I like it.” His eyes slid closed as Kai rolled his hips forward again, amazed at how easily Cole could take him. How happy he was to. 

“Yeah, babe. Honey-cakes. Love-muffin.” Kai squeezed Cole’s love handles at the last one. “Sugar-bear. Stud.” He slowly cupped Cole’s face and brought it up to look him in the eye. “The only man I’ve ever loved this much.” 

Cole let out a choked noise, breaking free of Kai’s hold to rain kisses on his face. “You’re so good, Kai,” he barely let Kai speak, though he rolled his hips back. “And so very, very dumb. I love you too.” 

“Love you so much,” Kai replied when he was allowed to get in a word edgewise. He gave a short thrust, watching Cole’s chest hitch with it. “Tell me if it gets uncomfortable or hurts, okay? That’s the last thing I want to do.” Cole nodded and braced his hands on Kai’s shoulders, unable to keep his noises to himself as Kai began to slowly fuck into him. Every sound spurred Kai on until there was a telltale sound of skin on skin slapping, only interrupted by a combination of moans and whispered promises. 

Kai pressed his forehead against Cole’s, hips working forward in a smooth grind. Cole’s cock was jerking up against Kai’s stomach with every half-thrust. The mess they were creating with the amount of pre-cum from Cole’s cock and the lube that’s cap hadn’t been properly fixed (not to mention what was leaking out of Cole’s ass) was enough to warrant not just a load of laundry, but an entire day doing it.

The heat building between them was addicting; Cole was squeezing down around Kai's cock, hips rolling to meet his with every thrust. Cole had the back of his head pressed tight to the pillow and his mouth hung open in what seemed like an endless, uneven pant. He was so beautiful. When hands reached out to grab Kai’s face he came down easily, kissing Cole like he hadn’t seen him in ages.

Cole tried to warn him, scrabbling at his back; Kai was so distracted with the knot of pleasure tightening in his stomach that he could barely recognise the minor pain; but then Cole was tightening around him and a strangled noise that everyone that was still awake on the ship  _ definitely  _ heard escaped him. Kai ground his teeth, trying to hold on for a little longer—but he ended up coming as soon as Cole squeezed down on him, collapsing almost immediately onto the bigger man. Cole let out a soft, breathless laugh and shook his head. There was a white, sticky mess between their stomachs that would dry if they took too long to clean it up.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble tomorrow,” Kai said, wrapping his arms around Cole like a particularly affectionate octopus. He’d tied the condom off and tossed it in the trash can. “You know everyone heard that. The only reason Wu hasn’t come barging through that door is because he doesn’t want to catch you balls deep in me again.” 

Cole grunted and rolled over, squishing Kai beneath him and ignoring the offended squeak he got. “Deal with it the morning,” he grumbled, nosing at Kai’s hair. “We still have to get up early for training.”

“So we’re going to just leave this mess for tomorrow?” Kai asked playfully, though the answer was obvious. Cole grunted and pressed a kiss to his cheek, not offering a verbal response. “That’s what I thought.” He said with an overdramatic sigh. Truth be told, he didn’t want to get up either. “Hey, thanks for letting me do that,” Kai murmured against Cole’s cheek.

Cole cracked an eye open, regarding Kai for a moment before letting it slide shut. “Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there y'all! Man posting fics is a lot of work.
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr or[here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
